


Decorating/Decorations

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bonding, Christmas Decorations, Fluff, Holiday Decorations, Holidays 2020, How Do I Tag, M/M, i guess??, it's not really specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Emile is decorating his office for the holidays. Remy stops by to surprise him, and lends a hand.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Holidays 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Decorating/Decorations

Emile was humming along to the soft, jazzy instrumental holiday music he had playing while decorating his office for the holidays. He and Remy were working to get their apartment decorated, and were actually almost done with the task. Unfortunately, his office had ended up not being decorated until just now, with just how busy things had gotten recently.

The therapist had put a wreath on his office door, and put up a few wall decorations inside. Some fun garland was hung on the edge of his desk, too, and he’d made a note to get some candy canes to hang from it along with the cartoon ornaments he had hooked onto it. Now, he was just getting his favorite thing up; the little Christmas tree he put up every year. He had little desk decorations for other holidays taking place during the season, of course, and he loved how they looked, but he always had the most fun putting up his little Christmas tree.

There was a soft knock at Emile’s office door, and he looked up to see Remy come in with a pair of cups from the coffee shop he worked at. Remy walked over to the desk and set one of the cups down, leaning forward and giving Emile a quick kiss.

“Hey, Babe,” Remy greeted. “Looks great in here.”

“Thanks! I’m just getting my tree up,” Emile smiled. “Wanna help?”

“Sure, I got time,” Remy smiled.

The pair worked to get the lights and ornaments on the little tree, carefully hanging the lights and ornaments. A couple of ornaments had to get set aside, since they had either gotten chipped or lost their hooks since the year prior. They soon got to the last touch; a little tree topper that depicted Stitch wearing a Santa hat and holding a star. They got the topper in place and took a step back. Emile couldn’t help but beam and bounce on the balls of his feet.

“It looks great!” he exclaimed, smiling brightly. “Thank you for the help, Rem,” he added, giving Remy a kiss on the cheek.

“The decorations look great, Babe,” Remy praised, giving Emile a kiss on the temple. “I’m gonna head home, let you finish up your work.”

“Okay,” Emile smiled. “See you at home. I love you.”

“Love you too, Babe,” Remy replied, giving Emile a quick kiss before grabbing his bag and his coffee and heading out.

Emile watched his boyfriend leave and took a seat behind his desk, taking a sip of his hot cocoa as he waited for his next patient to come in, simply taking the moment to admire the decorations around him.


End file.
